Les parents de Fye
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: Kurogane est forcé de rencontrer les parents de Fye....esperant que sa tournera pas au désastre... chapitre 3 maintenant en ligne... chapitre 4 a venir...
1. Chapter 1

Depuis bientôt 2 ans, Fye et Kurogane sortaient ensemble.

Un jour pendant le déjeuner, le téléphone sonna. Fye se leva et répondit.

Oui,… ha ! ça va ?... moi, comme toujours…demain… d'accord…

Puis Fye raccrocha.

Reprenant place en avant de son bol de céréales.

Qui était-ce ? demanda Kurogane.

Ma mère, pourquoi ?

Pour savoir, que voulait-elle ?

Elle nous invite pour le souper demain et nous couchons là-bas !

Quoi ?

Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne viendront pas dans ma chambre.

Ok… mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

Ha ! Cesse de faire ta fille, kuro-min.

Kurogane grogna en guise de réponse, ce qui fit sourire Fye. Le déjeuner se fini dans un silence parfois troublé par les rires de Fye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lendemain, vers 2h dans l'après midi, nos deux tourtereaux finirent leurs valises. Kurogane n'était toujours pas heureux d'aller rencontrer la famille à Fye.

Ils arrivèrent chez Fye vers 4h30. Ils furent accueillit par trois blonds aux yeux encore plus bleus que les glaciers.

Fye, mon bébé, dit la jeune femme à la robe blanche qui se trouvait à côté de l'homme.

Bonjour maman, fit Fye, sourire aux lèvres.

Hé ! c'est le grand frère, dit la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant le groupe.

Bonjour Mélina, tu n'as pas changer depuis que je t'ai vu, a part que cette fois tu portait des couches !

Hé ! t'es pas sympa, tu sais, fit Mélina avant de disparaître dans le couloir perpendiculaire au hall d'entré.

Tu pourrais au moins être gentil avec ta sœur, Fye, elle n'attendait que ta visite, dit l'homme, qui jusque là n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Ok… je suis désolé, fit il.

Tu ne nous présentes pas ton ami, Fye ?

Ah oui ! Kurogane voici mes parents, ma mère Kelly, mon père Évan.

Enchanté parents de Fye…

Ben là Kuro-min ?

Quoi, j'ai rien fait de mal !

Tu pourrais leur serré la main.

Bon, si tu insistes

Kurogane tendit la main vers celles déjà tendu vers lui. Kelly serra sa main doucement tendit qu'Évan la lui serra comme un homme. Kuro retira vivement sa main de se paquet de mains qui voulait prendre la sienne.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le souper aussi bruyant fut –il, restait agréable. Fye, assit à côté de Kurogane, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

Mélina regardait Kurogane avec un air parfaitement stupide, mais personne n'y portait attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après le souper, Kurogane, qui en avait assez des questions que lui posait Évan et Kelly, se leva et sorti de table.

Il entra directement dans la chambre de Fye et s'assis sur le lit. Regardant par la fenêtre, il se dit :

Pourquoi ? Fye, je ne voulais pas venir, je déteste les beaux-parents comme je déteste Mokona.

Quelqu'un parle de Mokona, s'exclama une petite boule blanche à grande oreille qui sorti du sac de voyage à Fye.

La ferme Mokona !

Ce n'est pas gentil de parler sur ce ton à Mokona.

Je dit de la fermé, boulle de poiles sans cerveau.

Qu'y a il encore ? dit Fye, qui venait de pénétré dans la pièce.

Kurogane parle méchamment à Mokona

Ce n'est pas grave, tu viens avec moi maintenant.

Youpi, s'exclama Mokona.

Fye sortit de la pièce, Mokona sur son avant-bras.

_Fye voulait faire en sorte que ses parents rencontrent Kurogane... voila une visite qui tourne au cauchemar…chapitre 2 bientôt…_


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis quelques heures seulement, Kurogane est chez les parents de Fye. Une visite banale qui tourne au désastre…Fye sera triste… mais je vous dis pas pourquoi…c'est à vous de le trouvé… voici le chapitre 2…désastre et petite sœur…

Kurogane, resté sur lit du blond, s'y était couché.

Quelques minutes avaient passé depuis que Fye avait quitté la pièce avec la boulle de poils. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

« C'est surement Fye-fye qui viens s'excuser, je vais faire semblant de dormir. »

L'étranger pénétra dans la pièce et approcha du lit.

Je t'aime Kurogane, chuchotta une voix qui lui était familière avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il attrapa doucement le visage de cette personne-là et approfondit le baiser.

Fye, assit sur le sofa, fixait le plancher.

Je me sens mal, Mokona. Je suis sûr que j'aurais mieux fait de rester près de lui, tu ne crois pas?

Mokona n'est pas Fye, Mokona ne peux pas dire ce que Fye pense.

Merci quand même d'essayer.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Dans le cadrage de porte, il apperçu son Kuro-min embrassé sa sœur avec une passion qui lui était habituellement réserver. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes; il disparut dans le couloir.

De retour dans le salon, le magicien s'affaisa sur le canapé. Sa mine était si basse. Mokona s'approcha de lui.

Qu'est-ce que Fye a?

R..ri..rien, fit le blond au travers de ses larmes.

Mokona sait que quelque chose tracasse Fye.

Kuro…. Il m'a trompé….

La boulle blanche ouvrit de grands yeux.

Kurogane a osé faire du mal à Fye. Mokona va aller lui dire deux mots.

Il se leva et sautilla jusqu'à la chambre du blond.

Kurogane, appella Mokona.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux sale fatiguant?

Tu as osé blessé la seule personne qui ait jamais accepté de vivre avec toi. Et tu ose faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, tu es vraiment méchant.

Mais, il est venu et je l'ai embrassé, non?

Non, justement, c'est sa sœur que tu as embrassée.

QUOI ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Non, pas du tout.

Tu n'es pas en train de dire à Mokona que tu n'as pas vu qui tu embrassais?

J'avais les yeux fermé!

Tu devrais aller parler à Fye, il pleure à cause de toi…

Hein ?

C'est vrai…. Après tout, tu es son amour, tu devrais aller le consoler.

Peu-être…

Le blond, toujours sur le divan, releva la tête à l'approche du brun. Le magicien lui dédia l'un de ses regards les plus noirs. Kurogane fut surpris, car jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait regardé aussi durement.

Quand il fut à la hauteur du blond, celui-ci se leva, lui décrocha un claque dans la figure et sortit dehors. Kurogane resta planté au beau milieu du salon, une main sur la joue, surpris.

Fye marcha jusqu'au milieu de l'étendu verte. Il tomba à genoux, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? pourquoi… pourquoi…

Il posa ses mains sur le sol. Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans l'herbe. Il baissa la tête.

Le lendemain matin…

Kurogane se rendit à la cuisine. Les parents du blond, sa sœur étaient assis à la table, mais lui ne s'y trouvait pas. Mélina avait l'air dans la lune, pensant probablement à leur baiser de la veille.

Il prit place à table a son tour.

Kurogane?

Oui, fit le brun en se tournant vers Kelly.

Tu n'aurais pas vu Fye, par hasard?

Non, je croiyais qu'il serait avec vous.

Il ne s'est pas pointé de toute l'avant-midi.

Je ne sais vraiment pas ou il est, désolé.

Ce n'est rien, fit Evan à son tour, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la cave.

Et moi, dans la cour, enchaîna Mélina.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Kuro se retrouva seul avec la mère du magicien.

Au fait, Kurogane, quel est le genre de relation que tu as avec Fye?

Je suis son petit ami….

La blonde regarda l'épéiste avec de grands yeux.

Tu… tu… tu…

Oui, je suis son petit ami

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à me faire dire cela, je croyais que tu étais simplement son melleur ami.

Ça a commencé comme cela, mais ça ne s'est pas arrêter là.

Fye s'éveilla doucement, les rayons du soleil dansant dans ses cheveux. Il se leva et entra. Voyant qu personne n'était debout, il se dit qu'il irait prendre une marche, question de faie le point sur les évènements de la veille.

Il n'habitait pas très loin d'un parc, et vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne. Il y pénétra. Le magicien marcha quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir. Il soupira. Il était entouré d'arbres et la seule envie qu'il avait était de frapper dedans jusqu'à ce que ses mains sois en sang. Le blond se leva et, lui qui était habituellement pas quelqu'un de violent, commença à frapper l'écorce.

Il frappa le feuillu pendant dix minutes avant d'arrêter, ses mains, ensanglantées, lui faisaient attrocement mal. Fye tomba à genoux, tête baissée, continuant de pesté contr Kurogane.

Quand il se releva, il apperçu un couple, enlacer, s'embrassant tendrement. Une larme perla sur sa joue

J'TE DÉTESTE KUROGANE!

Il frappa l'arbre de nouveau, laissant une trace de sang sur l'écorce.

Kurogane avait décidé de lui parlé, mais pour cela il devait le trouver. Ou pouvait-il bien être?

Il déclara qu'il irait voir dans le parc, peu-être se cachait-il là?

Kurogane regrette d'avoir blessr Fye et veut lui parler, mais quand est-il du blond? Il peste contre l'épéiste, mais acceptera-t-il de lui parler? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre…patience!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurogane cherche Fye. Il va le trouver, mais…nan je vous dis pas ce qui va se passer !_

_Attention Lemon!... s'il est po bon, dite moi ce que j'aurais du faire, il est jamais trop tard pour aprendre._

_Donc, voici le chapitre 3 tel que promis…chapitre 3 …discussion et confusion…_

* * *

Le brun traversa la rue pour se retrouver dans le parc. C'est là qu'il l'apperçois, marchant tout croche, le visage rouge et les mains ensanglantées. 

Il s'approcha de l'enchanteur qui tenta de le repousser.

Je te hais Kurogane, je te hais, tu entends?

Fye…

Il n'y a pas de Fye. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fais pour t'aimer sale boureau…

C'est à ce …

Tu la ferme et tu m'écoute!

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont tes mains?

C'est ta faute si elles sont dans cet état.

Pourquoi?

Le blond tomba à genoux, sanglotant. Kurogane se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Tout d'abord, le magicien afficha une mine surprise. Pourquoi cet être qui, habituellement, agissait froidement à son égard, était soudainement sensible et attentionné?

Sa tête tournait. Il la posa sur l'épaule de l'épéiste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était couché dans son lit, au côté du brun qui dormait. La nuit était tombée. S'assoyant, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. C'était la pleine lune. Kuro marmonna dans son dos. 

Qu'est-ce qu tu as dit?

Je m'excuse Fye-fye( le cœur du blond bondit dans sa poitrine) Tu veux vraiment savoir l'histoire?

Oui…

Bon, voilà…après ton départ, je croyais que tu reviendrais t'excuser de m'avoir laiser seul, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était toi…

Tu regarde pas qui tu embrasse, s'eclama le magicien qui ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers le brun.

Je croyais que c'était toi, et puis de toute façon, tu ressemble à ta sœur, presque la même voix aussi.

J'ai raison au fond…

Pas du tout, coupa l'épéiste, tu es et resta toujours la personne la plus chère à mon cœur… Je t'aime Fye…

Le blond sursauta. C'était rare que Kuro le lui disait. Le brun passa ses bras au tour des épaules du blond. Il se figea au contact des bras de l'épéiste. Il n'osait pas bougé.

Fye, je t'aime… je suis sincèrement désolé…. Pardonne-moi…

L'enchanteur tenta de placer un mot, mais Kurogane l'en empêcha, capturant ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Fye ouvrit de grands yeux, mais suivit rapidement le brun dans son élan.

ATTENTION LEMON

Le brun l'étendit sur le lit. S'installant au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Kuro…, fit le jeune homme

Il arrêta son mouvement.

Oui?

Je…hee…Je t'aime aussi…

Le brun sourit puis reprit ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire, donner des frissons à Fye en le mordillant dans le cou. Le magicien sentait, doucement, une vague de plaisir commencer à le submerger. Kuro s'arrêta sur le torse du blond, titillant un bout de chair rosie de désir, arachant un gémissement au jeune magicien. Voyant que ça fonctionnait bien, il fit fit subir la même chose à l'autre.

L'enchanteur ressentait une étrange sensation prendre possession de son corps. Les caresses du bretteur l'ennivrait, sa respiration devenant un peu plus sacadé.

L'épéiste déscendit un peu pour continuer son asscension vers l'ultime plaisir, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui recouvrait le torse de Fye, sentant que le jeune homme en avait des frissons.

Quand il atteint son bas ventre, le blond s'appeura et se releva.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Fye?

J'ai peur…

De quoi ?

C'est ma première fois et j'ai peur que tu me fasses mal, avoua le blond les joues rosies.

Je vais faire atention Fye-fye, je te le promets. S'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas te faire, c'est te faire souffrir…

Le brun embrassa son amant pour le rassurer.

Il recoucha celui-ci avant de continuer. Il passa la main sur le sexe tendu du magicien, le faisant gémir. L'empoignant, il commença à le sucer tel un suçon, ne laissant pas le blond sans vie.

Fye sursauta quelque peu en sentant le doigt de Kuro exploré ses limites qui, jusque là n'avait pas été atteintent. La douleur qu'il ressentait se transforma doucement en plaisir, au fur et à mesure qu'il se détendait, sentant les caresses de son compagnon.

Sachant que le blond était à sa première fois, l'épéiste y alla doucement. Il commença un léger va et vient pour préparer l'enchanteur à ce qui allait suivre. Quand il eut atteint le point sensible du magicien, il retira son doigt pour le remplacer par quelque chose de plus imposant.

S'asoyant sur le lit, il prit Fye dans ses bras pour le ramener vers lui. Celui-cil'empalla doucement, tentant d'oublier la douleurtandis que le brun lui chuchottait des mots doux pour le détendre. Sa douleur se transforma vite en plaisir Le blond agrippa l'épéiste. Il avait prit les hanches du jeune magicien pour cadencer leur mouvement. Il accéléra son rythme que lorsqure Fye le lui demandait, ce qui fut vite fait.

Leur danse se termina dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Le brun s'étendit aux côtés de l'enchanteur, épuisé.

FIN DU LEMON

Kuro-toutou?

Oui, mon chou?

Je t'aime, fit-il avant de s'endormir.

Moi aussi, répondit-il à son tour avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

Les deux amants s'endormirent collés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin… 

Kurogane ouvre les yeux. Le soleil est déjà levé. Il se tourne vers le blond, encore endormit. L'épéiste pose un bec sur les lèvres du magicien. Au cntact de ces lèvres, l'enchanteur ouvre les yeux.

Bonjour mon amour.

Hum…. Bonjour Kuro-toutou…

Bien dormit?

Avec notre exercice, c'est sûr que j'ai bien dormis, fit-il.

Kuro sourit. Fye se lève. Il prend sa robe d chambre et sort dans le couloir.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde se retroune à l'arrivé du blond.

Wooow, est ben grosse!

Fye baisse les yeux et apperçoit qu'il n'a pas fermé sa robe de chambre. Il prend un teinte rosée et la referme automatiquement.

C'est sûr qu'elle est grosse, fit le brun qui venait d'arrivé dans la cuisine, mais elle facile à battre.

Kuro, ben voyons, fait le blond devenant encore plus rouge.

L'épéiste sourit. Il se tourna vers le magicien et l'embrassa tendrement.

Un bruit de chaise et Mélina disparaissait dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Evan regardait le couple, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris. Kelly, quant à elle, continuait de manger son déjeuner comme si de rien était.

Papa, je peux te dire quelque chose?

Heee…oui, Fye, bien sûr…

Le blond prit place à table, juste à côté de son père.

Papa… je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

Comme quoi?

Je sort avec Kurogane…

Hum… j'ai cru remarquer…

Fye baissa la tête, attendant la pluie d'insultes qu'il croyait être sur le point de recevoir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Evan reprit la parole :

Fye… ce n'est pas facile de l'accepter, mais c'est ta vie après tout alors tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est de ne pas regretter tes choix. Même si tu es homosexuel, tu es toujours mon fils, Fye, et jamais rien ni personne ne le changera, fit-il.

Il se tourna vers le brun, toujours debout.

Bienvenue dans la famille, Kurogane.

Merci…, fit le brun sur le ton de quelqu'un qui venait de se faire déranger.

_La discussion sur Fye s'est bien passé. Mélina est la seule a ne pas avoir compris la pourquoi du comment. Kuro et Fye sont réconciliés, mais, est-ce que ça va durer longtemps? Réponse dans le dernier chapitre… _


End file.
